


The Happiest Place in the Galaxy

by Fumm95



Series: Shades of Light (The Hei Sisters) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Changing POV, Disney World, F/M, Fluff, Magic Kingdom, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's Wrath decides to take her crew on vacation to Magic Kingdom in Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own recent trip to Disney World and written during the long lines. Apologies for any typos.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr.

“This is ridiculous.” Quinn scowled and Yin resisted the urge to laugh.

Barely.

“Everyone is wearing theirs, even Broonmark! You can’t leave us without a Malavai Quinn to return to.”

She heard Vette give a muffled snort from behind her but she ignored it, shooting Quinn her best pleading look.

“There are the other shirts you prepared,” Jaesa supplied helpfully when her husband’s expression didn’t waver.

His audible relief was nearly laughable. “What is it?”

Yin rolled her eyes as Vette’s face lit up and she hurried out of the room.

“Where is she…?”

“Presumably to change.” Yin sighed, though she could feel her mouth twitching with laughter even as she tried to keep her expression straight. “I had really hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

“To what?”

Pierce’s snort announced Vette’s return and she beamed as she spun around, modeling the “If found, return to Admiral Malcontent” shirt she proudly bore. “We have one with ‘My name is Admiral Malcontent’ for you too!”

Yin didn’t have to look to recognize the glare on her husband’s face. She held her hands up in defense. “Not my idea. But that is your only other option.”

She kept quiet as he contemplated the t-shirt that she still held out to him, hardly daring to breathe, until she finally snatched it from her hand with one last glare and disappeared into their room.

She only hoped he couldn’t hear the crows of triumph from Jaesa and Vette; she would never hear the end of it otherwise.

* * *

 

“Okay.” Yin surveyed the group, hands on her hips. “We’ll stick together for the most part unless someone really wants to go somewhere. At risk of sounding like we’re all children, we’ll use the buddy system if we want to split up. Just check in with either Quinn or me before you head off. Any questions?”

Vette raised a hand, fairly bouncing on her toes. “What about those hats and stuff everyone’s wearing?”

Yin grinned. “We can get Mickey ears for everyone now.”

She pointedly ignored Quinn’s disapproving look as Vette cheered, hurrying into the nearest merchandise shop with Jaesa hot on her heels.

By the time she had managed to drag Pierce and Broonmark away from the foam swords before they could break any of them, Vette had somehow convinced Quinn to purchase Mickey ears with varying levels of design, a magic wand, several key chains, and what looked like a stuffed Minnie Mouse… and Jaesa had disappeared.

Yin shook her head, grinning slightly at her husband’s predicament. Malavai could take care of himself – or at least had access to all of her credits, so she wasn’t too concerned.

Jaesa, too, was easy enough to find, marveling over the princess outfits. Then again, for a Alderaanian handmaiden turned Jedi padawan, it had to have been an experience she had never had as a child.

“I don’t think you’ll fit in any of those,” she murmured, “though nobody will stop you from getting pictures with the princesses and their autographs.”

The joy that crossed her apprentice’s face made her heart ache and she resolved to give the young woman a true childhood, at least while on vacation.

“If you’re lucky, Quinn won’t have paid for all of the other stuff yet. Go give him whichever autograph book you want.”

Yin stiffened in surprise as Jaesa suddenly engulfed her in a hug. She recovered quickly, returning it with a laugh and watching Jaesa scamper off towards the register.

That alone was enough to make the whole trip worthwhile.

* * *

 

“Did I say the shirts were the most ridiculous idea earlier? Because I was wrong. These are.”

Yin bit her lip, hard, to keep from laughing as Quinn adjusted the ears on his head yet again.

“Leave them be,” she admonished. “They’re fine.”

He scowled at her. “I look ridiculous.”

“No more than the rest of us.”

“That is not reassuring.”

Jaesa giggled from behind them, clutching her new book to her chest, and Yin grinned at her. “If you want to go hunt down any of the princesses, go ahead. You can take anyone with you. Vette?”

The twi’lek shook her head. “I’ll pass. Besides, I need holo evidence of Captain Stuffypants over here out of uniform. And I hear there’s a specific ride he should go on.”

Pierce snickered as Quinn groaned. “Looks like they’re conspiring against you, captain. But Broon and I’ll take the princess, m’lord.”

As Broonmark growled in agreement, Yin smiled at them. “Sounds good. We’ll find you after we’re done with this surprise, then.”

She pointedly ignored the flash of Vette’s holocam as she pointed out Fantasyland to Jaesa and waved them off with a bit of spare money.

Turning back to Quinn and Vette, she found Vette attempting to fix the lopsided ears he wore while he avoided her reach. For a moment, she waited, laughing as he ducked around another attempt.

When they nearly tripped over a toddler, though, she moved to block them both, shaking her head. “Enough, both of you.”

“Must you bait him?” Vette stopped in her tracks, guilt plain on her face as Yin glared.

“And you…” She stepped up to her husband. “Must you always react like this? You’re better than this. And Vette was just trying to help.” Rolling her eyes, she carefully fixed the Mickey ears, gently swatting his hands away as he moved to help.

“Now, Vette, where are we headed?”

As Vette hurried ahead of them towards Adventureland, Yin couldn’t help but smile as, despite the sour look her husband wore, he slipped his hand into hers and she laced their fingers together as they walked.

* * *

 

Vette bounced, laughing as Captain Stuffypants’ expression soured again when the tour guide chattered on. She’d have to find a way to thank her friends somehow; she wasn’t sure she’d ever laughed so hard in her life.

And, she was sure, neither had her lord.

Though if Yin refused to admit that even she had groaned or facepalmed at some of the puns, well, then she was in de-Nile.

* * *

 

When they met up with the rest of her crew, Yin was still chortling at the pain in Quinn’s expression.

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Taunt about what happened,” Vette snorted.

Yin elbowed her lightly in the ribs with her free arm. “Say, I think Major Ovech would like to hear about this too, you think?”

“Please, no.” Quinn made a face, though Yin noted that his hand was still tightly clasped in hers.

Vette cackled as Jaesa, Pierce, and Broonmark approached, carrying what appeared to be a large bucket of cotton candy.

“Did we miss something?” Jaesa’s eyes flickered to each of them in quick succession while Pierce snorted, taking advantage of Broonmark’s inattention to grab a handful of pink fluff.

“Looks like the captain had no idea what the ‘whimsical’ ride had in store.” Yin gaped at Pierce while he grinned at them. “What, y’don’t think we know about it? Military loves to talk about that kind of thing. Well,” he amended, glancing at Quinn’s grumpy expression, “some of us, anyhow.”

She laughed, snagging some of the cotton candy for herself. Passing a handful of it to Quinn, she stuffed the rest in her mouth.

Yin didn’t fail to notice the way his eyes lit up, even as he kept his face impassive. She laughed under her breath as they set off towards Fantasyland and the ride Jaesa wanted them to go on.

Nobody said anything as she grabbed another handful of cotton candy, though Malavai’s arm around her waist tightened when she handed it to him with a wink.

* * *

 

Vette grimaced as she stumbled back into the light. She was never going to forgive Jaesa. Never.

“That was…” Captain Stuffypants shook his head, apparently at a loss for words to describe the horror they had just been subjected to.

Pierce’s face, too, was screwed with pain. “I can still hear them,” he moaned.

She shuddered in agreement, her lekku twitching sympathetically. “I never thought dolls could be so terrifying.”

Her Sithiness skipped ahead, arm in arm with Jaesa as they headed towards Tomorrowland.

Vette moaned as their voices reached her, still chanting. “It’s a small world after all…”

No, she would never forgive either of them.

* * *

 

“Oooooooooh, Space Mountain!”

Quinn shook his head as, beside him, Yin’s face lit up with delight. It was almost like watching over a child… and yet the joy on her face warmed his heart.

“Sounds like fun.” Pierce grinned at them before leading the way. “C’mon, Broon, m’lord.”

The squeal Yin gave was nearly deafening, and yet Quinn wouldn’t have had it any other way.

* * *

 

“That can’t be right.” Yin scowled at Quinn’s mildly amused expression. “How did you even…?”

Pierce snorted from behind them. “Can’t shoot a blaster, m’lord?”

“I don’t need to!” she retorted. “I use a lightsaber. If I could use that…”

“You’d destroy the place. Besides, Jaesa also uses a lightsaber and she still outscored you by quite a bit,” Vette chirped, looking far too pleased with herself.

Jaesa herself took a step back, as though trying to distance herself from the conversation before she bore the brunt of Yin’s displeasure.

Instead, Yin narrowed her eyes at the bouncing girl. “What was your score, then?”

Vette’s grin widened. “Max score.”

“That cannot be possible…”

When Vette displayed her holopicture as evidence, Yin’s scowl deepened and she gave the Space Rangers attraction a baleful look as they left.

* * *

 

“So, do we want to watch the fireworks?” Yin turned to the small group, grinning.

Jaesa and Vette traded a glance before nodding. “Yes!”

She laughed. “Okayh, since it’s bound to be crowded, let’s grab dinner and meet up here later.”

As everyone scattered, she turned to her patiently waiting husband, weaving their fingers together as Quinn dropped a quick kiss on her temple.

“Let’s go,” he murmured, his grip tightening, and she laughed as she stretched up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 

“Wait, where did they go?” Jaesa look around but to no avail.

Beside her, Vette jumped as a firework went off above them. “If we don’t find them soon, we’ll miss the show entirely.”

Jaesa frowned as she searched for the familiar fire that was her master in the crowds waiting in front of the castle, ignoring Vette’s craning.

“You’ll never find them like that in this mess,” Pierce muttered, dropping a large hand on Vette’s shoulder. “Not in the dark, at any rate.”

Broonmark rumbled an agreement but Jaesa shook her head as she finally found the pulsing star and icy shell that was her master and Quinn. “They’re over by that bridge, in the dark.”

She led the way, carefully weaving around the families gathered, all with their heads upturned towards the lights exploding above them.

When they drew close, she froze, turning to shush the others as Pierce muttered in annoyance. She couldn’t repress her smile as she watched them, forgetting entirely about the fireworks.

Yin stood by the railing of the bridge, face alight with joy as she watched the colorful display above them. Behind her, Quinn stood with his arms around her waist, a rare smile curling his lips as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Around them, cheers erupted as explosions lit up the sky but they remained motionless, unperturbed, as though in their own bubble.

While she watched, her master tilted her face up and Jaesa averted her eyes, feeling for all the world like she was spying on a personal moment.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” she murmured.

She saw Vette consider the holocam in her hands for a moment before following her to a nearby patch of grass, out of sight from the peaceful couple.

* * *

 

By the time they returned to the Fury, Jaesa and Vette both looked like they were dead on their feet and Pierce didn’t look much better.

Meanwhile, Broonmark growled and disappeared to his quarters.

Yin huffed a laugh, sending them all to bed before turning to Quinn, still waiting quietly at her side.

He gave her a warm smile as she relaxed against him with a happy sigh.

“I didn’t think Jaesa would have been as excited as she was,” Quinn murmured after a long silence.

Yin smiled, remembering the way the girl had clutched her autograph book the whole day, hardly allowing anyone to examine the signatures. “It was a welcome vacation for everyone, I think. I hope that you weren’t too bored the whole time?”

Her smile grew as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Anything for you.”

She hummed contentedly as she moved to the viewport and he slid his arms around her waist. “Would you be willing to come back again the future? In maybe five years or so?”

Yin couldn’t quite hide her smile as he frowned. “I would, though I suppose you would have a good reason for visiting again?”

Her grin grew as she gently moved one of his hands to her abdomen, watching his reflection in the glass. “I expect the little on will be old enough to appreciate it then.”

Yin watched him as he froze, his arms going limp.

As Quinn caught her gaze, surprise and joy warred across his features and his arms around her tightened.

“You’re sure?” His voice was hushed, tremulous.

She nodded, turning to face him. His eyes were over-bright, shining with his joy. Smiling, she carefully wiped away a stray tear.

Wondering, joyous eyes searched her face as one of his hands roamed, impossibly gentle, across her abdomen.

“I… you’re pregnant.” Quinn’s voice trembled.

Her face hurt from smiling. “I am.”

His laugh was breathy as he pulled her closer and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

She looked at him, eyes searching over the familiar planes of his face before pulling him down to her. “I love you too,” she replied, lips inches from his, before closing the distance between them.


End file.
